


Honey, I'm Good

by jensenisafallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Tease, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Castiel, Just with Cas's tie, Light Bondage, Little bit of fluff at the end, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Castiel, Songfic, Top Castiel, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Andy Grammer's song, Honey I'm Good. Sam and Dean go to a bar to blow off steam. Dean is considering sleeping with their waitress but Cas shows up and has a better idea of who Dean should sleep with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Go7gn6dugu0
> 
> Video of the song, actually a really cute video if you want to listen while you read.

“This town sucks. And this case sucks,” Dean complained, sliding into the booth across from Sam.

“I know but we have to take care of it,” Sam shrugged, somehow in a good mood. 

It was a long week of research and dead ends plus they still weren’t sure what they were up against. In an attempt to relax and take a night off, Dean suggested they go to a bar. The case could wait.

Their waitress, a busty blonde, came to take their order. Dean checked her out as she walked away after writing down what they wanted. He would be lying if he said she didn’t look good with her long legs and tan skin.

“Really?” Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

“What?” Dean answered. 

“Aren’t you and Cas together now?” Sam wanted to know.

Dean wasn’t sure what they were. They had kissed a few times after some close calls on some hunts, one of which Sam saw, and after their last kiss, Cas left. Now, Dean hadn’t seen the angel in three days so he didn’t know what was going on. It wasn’t like they had some touchy-feely heart to heart where they poured their freakin’ feelings out. So, even if shouldn't, he could have another. 

“No clue,” Dean admitted, “and just looking isn’t so bad.”

“Don’t you think Cas would mind?” 

“How the hell would I know? You see him anywhere?” Dean snapped. 

Maybe he was a little more upset about Cas disappearing than he would say. How could they kiss after all this time and then he just up and vanish? Dean had wanted for that to happen for some time and apparently Cas did too and then he left. God, that guy was frustrating.

The waitress brought their beers and food so Dean thanked her and winked before digging in. He wasn’t turning off his charm. If Castiel had a problem, he could come and say so himself. 

They threw ideas about the case back and forth but didn’t really get anywhere. It was hard to tell what it was that was killing people and they kept trying to figure it out until their food was gone.

The waitress, who Dean learned was named Holly, returned with a fourth round of beers.

The bit of alcohol didn’t affect Dean that much since he had a high tolerance but he did consider sleeping with Holly more and more. She was attractive and very interested in Dean.

Screw you, Cas, Dean thought. If you don’t want me to sleep with this waitress, you better come and say so or I swear I will. 

With the distinct flapping noise that an angel had shown up, Dean found Cas suddenly right next to him in the booth which made Sam jump a little. Dean just rolled his eyes.

“That’s what it takes for you to get down here?” Dean asked angrily. 

“Yes,” Cas answered simply. 

Dean couldn’t form words he was so pissed so he glared. The angel could only be bothered to give a damn when he thought Dean was going to sleep with someone other than him? Not that they had slept together, yet, but Dean wanted to and would have if Cas had stuck around. 

Sam looked back and forth at them, confused.

“That’s the waitress you wish to sleep with?” Cas asked, squinting his eyes at Holly who was at another table.

“Yes,” Dean replied, eyes moving over to her ass.

“You need to tell her to back off,” Cas said, looking at Dean.

“Why would I do that?” Dean answered with a glare.

Holly came back to their table and didn’t even notice a third person had joined them.

“I get off in ten minutes,” she said to Dean with a glowing smile. "Where you staying tonight?" 

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s leg and was sliding it upwards. Any doubts about Cas being interested were gone and Dean was sure of a couple things. Dean did not want Holly. He wanted Cas, wanted to rip his trench coat off and to kiss him senseless. Maybe she would make someone’s night but it sure as hell wasn’t his. He had an angel to take care of.

“Nah. Honey, I’m good,” Dean told her.

Her face fell and she walked away. Sam looked a little surprised.

“Put your car keys on the table,” Cas instructed in a low voice.

Without questioning it, Dean did. Cas’s hand never left his leg and he immediately whisked them away. 

They were in a motel room that was definitely not the one he and Sam were currently staying at. Dean and Cas stood facing each other near the door. 

“Cas, where are we?” Dean asked, swallowing hard. It had been a while since they had been alone together and he was suddenly nervous. Also, very turned on by the way Cas was looking at him. 

“Does it matter?” Cas replied, taking a step closer.

“What about…”

“Your brother? That’s why you left him the keys,” Cas said matter-of-factly.

Dean forgot about everything that wasn’t Castiel standing in front of him. He reached forward with both hands and pulled Cas towards him by his trenchcoat so they were face to face and very close. 

“So, you only show up when you’re jealous?” Dean smirked, hands fisted in the coat.

“I don’t like the idea of you sleeping with other people, Dean,” Cas said.

His voice was low and his gaze intense. Seeing Castiel this possessive was actually a pretty big turn-on for Dean. It was a little surprising to see how much he cared.

“Well, maybe you should have said so instead of disappearing on me, you ass,” Dean fired back.

“Oh, I won’t make that mistake again,” Cas replied.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled him forward to crash their mouths together. His fingers were certainly going to leave bruises but Dean didn’t mind. This wasn’t like their other kisses either, it was heated and desperate and begging for so much more.

Dean was happy to give him anything he wanted.

When Cas broke the kiss, Dean let out a small whine before he was shoved backwards on the bed. He was going to protest but couldn’t form words as he watched Cas shrug his trenchcoat and suit jacket off, leaving them on the floor. He kicked his shoes off too, very slowly, while watching Dean.

Dean reached down to palm his growing erection as Cas stripped for him but he didn’t get a chance. His arms were thrown above his head without Castiel having to touch him. Dean let out a loud moan.

“Come on, that’s not fair,” Dean complained. 

“Maybe you need a little reminder of who you belong to,” Cas said.

The words went straight to Dean’s dick. He was hard and hadn’t even really been touched.

“I’m all yours, do what you want,” Dean answered, earning a smug smile from Cas.

“That’s better.”

Cas took off Dean’s shoes and socks before he crawled on to the bed and released his invisible grip on Dean’s hands only to take his shirts off. Once those were out of the way, Cas took his tie and tied Dean’s hands together above his head. They weren’t tied to anything and Cas wasn’t using any mojo to hold them there but Dean got the point.

Cas kissed Dean on the lips, softly to start and then with more heat. Dean kissed back just as roughly, desperate to taste Cas. 

“Fuck,” Dean groaned as Cas kissed down his jaw and sucked a hickey on his pulse point. “I would have made you jealous before if I knew this would happen.”

Cas bit his shoulder, not hard but enough to make Dean yelp in surprise.

“No more flirting with strangers. You’re mine,” Cas said, his eyes sincere.

“Yours,” Dean answered. “Now let’s get this show on the road.”

“We’ve waited a long time, I’m going to do this right,” Cas replied.

He rubbed Dean’s erection over his jeans, making Dean curse and thrust his hips up to get more friction.

“Don’t move, Dean,” Cas instructed.

Dean nodded, struggling to keep his hips still and refraining from moving his hands from above his head. He wanted to move but he also liked listening to Cas since it was a surprising turn-on. Cas continued to kiss Dean and rub him.

“Damn it, Cas. More please,” Dean begged.

Cas trailed kisses down Dean’s chest to lick over one nipple before the other. It felt amazing but Dean only let out a moan instead of moving. 

“So good, Dean,” Cas said against Dean’s fevered skin, “so good for me.”

Dean didn’t know what to say to the praise falling so easily from the angel’s lips but he knew he wanted to hear more, wanted to be good for Cas. He willed himself to stay still.

Cas kissed down to the top of Dean’s jeans and met his eyes before popping the button, slowly sliding the zipper down and yanking them off. Dean was only in his briefs while Cas was in a shirt and pants which was hotter than it probably should have been. As Cas moved back up to kiss Dean on the mouth, he pressed their bodies together and he could feel Cas’s erection heavy against his leg. 

“Cas,” Dean moaned, letting his head fall back as Cas slid back down.

Cas grabbed Dean’s briefs and slowly slid them off, tossing them to the side. Dean closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath to calm down enough to last since Cas was driving him crazy and he didn’t want to come too soon.

He almost shot off the bed when Cas licked a stripe up the underside of his cock without warning. 

“Jesus fuck, Cas,” Dean cried. 

Cas continued up to the head and circled his tongue a few times before sucking down, just a little. He worked his way up and down, using his lips and tongue to push Dean towards the edge.

Dean didn’t know where Cas learned this but it was amazing. He did know he wasn’t going to last. Those pretty pink lips and long lashes over those blue eyes looking up at him were too much. Right before he was going to pull Cas off himself, Cas popped his mouth off and smirked up at Dean.

“You’re not coming, not yet,” Cas instructed. “You can come when my dick is inside of you and I’ve fucked you. Got it?” 

“Oh god, yes,” Dean groaned, “yes, Cas. Want to feel you inside me.”

Dean attempted to slow his breathing while Cas got lube from the pocket from one of his coats. Cas got it and crawled back up above Dean to kiss him several times.

“You sure you’re okay?” Cas asked.

“Yes, Cas, please. Fuck me,” Dean begged.

Cas sucked another bruise on the other side of Dean’s neck. He coated a finger with lube and gently pressed in to the first knuckle, allowing Dean to adjust. Castiel kept kissing Dean and fingering him open, adding a second and third finger.

Once Cas had stretched Dean enough, he curled his fingers just right to finally hit Dean’s prostate. Dean couldn’t help it and his hips pushed up as his back arched from the sheer pleasure.

“Don’t move, Dean,” Cas commanded. Dean nodded. 

It was nearly impossible to listen though. Cas had found his sweet spot and was hitting it with every thrust of his fingers inside Dean. 

“You’re being so good for me, Dean,” Cas murmured. “Look so good, falling apart under me. Can’t wait to fill you up and make you come just by fucking you.”

Cas’s words and fingers were getting Dean dangerously close and he wouldn’t last if Cas kept talking like that, especially swearing. It was hot. 

“Cas, I’m close, you gotta…fuck, man. Please, fuck me,” Dean said, barely forming the words.

Cas had brought Dean to the edge twice now and Dean needed to come, wanted to come for Cas just from his cock. He was painfully hard, sweaty and hot all over. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He needed Cas to fuck him now.

Cas pulled his fingers out. He finally took his white button-up shirt off and then his pants, moving up to kiss Dean and pressing their erections together. Dean could feel his precome soaking into Cas’s briefs. 

“Cas,” Dean groaned, wanting so badly to touch his angel. “Please.”

Cas got the message and removed his briefs and coated his cock in more lube. 

“You don’t come until I say, okay?” Cas said, lining up above Dean. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Dean breathed.

Cas slowly pressed into Dean, pushing his knees apart and back towards his chest. 

“You feel so good,” Cas said once he was bottomed out, “you’re beautiful like this Dean, all mine and begging to be fucked.”

Dean answered by pushing his hips up, hands still tied above his head. Cas slid out only to slam back in. He easily built up a rhythm and was thrusting into Dean with raw lust. Cas laced his fingers through Dean's above his head so Dean had something to grip onto. 

“Fuck Cas, come on,” Dean groaned. “Harder.”

Cas slammed into Dean even harder, adjusting the angle to hit his prostate every time.

Cas was repeating Dean’s name while he mercilessly pounded into him. It was almost overwhelming and Dean felt a single tear roll down the side of his face from the pleasure.

“So good Cas, please, let me come. Let me come for you, Cas please,” Dean begged.

Cas was close and told Dean to come who listened immediately. Seeing Dean shoot come all over his stomach and chest without Cas even touching his cock, face twisted in pleasure and making such sweet noises and crying Cas’s name sent Cas over the edge. He spilled inside Dean’s red and thoroughly fucked hole, adding a few thrusts to get them through their climaxes. 

Cas pulled out and collapsed next to Dean, using his angel mojo to clean them both up.

“You wanna…” Dean asked, then looked up at the tie still around his wrists.

“Right,” Cas said, smiling almost shyly. He removed his tie and threw it on the floor. 

They took a moment to catch their breath, still coming down from the high.

“So, you’re not going to leave again are you?” Dean asked, kind of joking but kind of serious.

“No, Dean,” Cas said, curling up to Dean’s side and wrapping an arm around his stomach.

“Now that I know where we stand, I will stay true,” Dean said softly. “You’ve got me, all of me.”

“And you’ve got all of my love, Dean,” Cas said. 

Dean wasn’t sure what to say but he appreciated that a lot and held Cas closer. If they were actually in love and whatever than Dean wouldn’t cheat. That was an unholy grail he didn’t dare drink from. He had someone who loved him that he could come home to, wherever home was.

“Nothing was too much was it?” Cas asked after a pause.

“That was amazing, all of it,” Dean said, leaning down a little to kiss the top of Cas’s head.

“So, you’re good?” Cas wondered.

“Honey, I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: jensenisafallenangel.tumblr.com


End file.
